In wireless systems, such as Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems, a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) in IDLE mode may use Discontinuous Reception (DRX) to reduce power consumption. With DRX, the WTRU may wake up on its Paging Frame (PF) and/or Paging Occasion (PO) to monitor a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) for a possible paging message from the network.